ftrpredfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeon
Appearance: Aeon is a man of average height, distinguished by his bright orange-red hair and green eyes. His physique is relatively slender and built to the point that his muscles are faded but visible. He often wears a black and gold headband that barely contains his messy hair enough to keep it out of his eyes. No matter the situation, he can always be seen with a black band covering his right eye and a golden scarf wrapped around his neck. His normal attire is that of a long, black coat with silver embellishments that covers a golden shirt. Both his pants and boots are black and look plain compared to the rest of his clothes. His guild mark was given to him by Clint Ludovic, SS-class mage and eventual guildmaster. It is golden-orange and located near his left shoulder blade. Personality: Aeon is a relatively carefree and relaxed person. He will often make a concerted effort to help and protect others, even at his own expense. However, he is very stubborn and does not like showing any emotion that might showcase his vulnerabilities. On the battlefield, Aeon believes in honor above all else. There are ways to lose his respect, but a person has to work at it over a long period of time. He tries to approach every situation as rationally as possible, though there are topics that will get him riled up, such as his family After training with an eccentric master, Aeon has also picked up a tendency to be quite sarcastic, even in very serious situations. This can make him come across as somewhat of an asshole, though he usually doesn’t mean to be. He is very concerned with how others perceive him, despite the fact that he logically recognizes that he will not be able to make everyone happy. Magic: Solar God Slayer Magic: Solar God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Ancient Spell, and a type of God Slayer Magic, that uses the elements of stars. By incorporating plasma and gases into the user’s body, Solar God Slayer Magic allows the user to produce white-hot, black plasma from any part of their body (think solar flare). The user is able to consume external sources of plasma, hydrogen, or helium in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making themselves immune to heat-based attacks. Aeon is adept with his God Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all God Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. He incorporates the plasma he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Aeon’s ability to eat solar elements gives him immunity to most types of heat and allows him to spew plasma from his lungs. * Solar God’s Bellow: Aeon quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of plasma from his mouth towards his target. He can keep a continuous stream going, but the longer he does so, the more draining the spell. * Solar God’s Meteor Fist: Aeon engulfs his fists in plasma and punches a target with tremendous force. * Solar God’s Fusion Drive: Aeon ignites his feet in plasma, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The plasma can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes, though prolonged flight is impossible. * Solar God’s Helios: Aeon creates a spiral of black plasma around his hand, then throws it at the target, generating a large explosion. * Solar God’s Radiance: Aeon cloaks his body in an aura of bright light, amplifying his overall physical performance, including his strength, speed, and endurance. This aura can be transferred to another person to provide a healing/regenerative effect, though the recipient does not benefit from the physical boost. * God Slayer’s Secret Art ** Nova: Aeon engulfs both hands in plasma and brings the two hands together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area. ** Magnetar: Aeon creates an incredibly dense ball of light that has noticeable gravitational and magnetic fields (though the fields are not strong enough to pull in much more than loose dirt). The sheer mass of this object often causes the ground to crack beneath Aeon’s feet. He fires this sphere at a target, which is engulfed in a massive explosion. Staff Magic: Magic Staves are special magical weapons for casting spells in both Earth Land and Edolas. They can produce Magic, such as Earth Land Magic, though they can also be used as a channeling device for a user’s inherent magical abilities. Aeon carries a single wooden staff with an ornate, burnt red jewel on its head and a long blade that connects to its base. It stands just under six feet tall, making it almost the same height as Aeon himself. The blade and hardened wood allow him to use it as a melee weapon, should the need arise. As a base ranged attack, the staff can shoot powerful magical beams * Apollonian Shield: Aeon spins his staff and a golden magic circle appears, becoming a barrier against magical attacks. * Skyscraper: Aeon first plants his staff into the ground, creating the illusion that the ground is destroyed and the target is being propelled into space. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a flaming Demon tears a hole in space, reaching out to attack the target. This spell is generally used to break the target's mind, but can also serve as a distraction, should the target be strong enough to break the illusion. * Pillars of Creation: Aeon channels energy into his magic staff and plants it into the ground, causing four pillars of lights to erupt around him. Light energy connects the pillars and creates a rejuvenating, impassable barrier that moderately heals the user’s allies within its protection. Aeon must remain stationary during this spell, does not receive any of the barrier’s healing effects, and is continually drained of magic power. The barrier breaks down when it takes significant damage or when Aeon releases it. Backstory: Aeon grew up with a quant family in the land of Seven, but tragedy took his kin away from him at a relatively young age. Luckily, he had shown great potential as a mage and was taken in by a local guild known as Griffon Wing. As he spent more than a decade with the guild, the members became his second family. It was here that he learned to master his magic and the importance of every aspect of being a mage. However, Aeon seemed to be followed by the shadow of death. Shortly after his 21st birthday, the Griffon Wing guild was destroyed and his second family was disbanded. Despite all his pain and suffering, his spirit would not be broken, as he had a promise to keep. He decided to leave the land of Seven and travel into Fiore, searching for a strong guild that could help him attain his goal of protecting others. After adventuring for a year, he had all the information he needed. Based on what he had heard, there was only one guild in Fiore that could meet his needs: Fairy Tail.